


Happy Birthday, Super Seal:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny surprises Steve on his birthday with the most wonderful gift, Does he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Happy Birthday, Super Seal:

*Summary: Danny surprises Steve on his birthday with the most wonderful gift, Does he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“What’s this all about, Danno ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked with a suspicious tone, as he looked at his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, as the blond was leading him towards the garage. “It’s a surprise, Babe, Keep it moving”, Danny said, as he gave him a little push. Then, They entered the garage, & Danny exclaimed, “Surprise !”, as he turned on the lights in the garage.

Steve was speechless, He saw that his father’s car was spotless, cleaned, & restored to it’s glory. It was a miracle, & the greatest present that he could ever receive, The Dark-Haired Man was missing his dad, & this was the perfect way to keep his memory alive. The Former Seal looked over at his lover with such love, & awe. 

The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, “I knew that you were missing your dad around this time of year. I thought this would make it a bit easier, If you have these memories around the car, & him together”. Steve just kissed him in response, & thanked him profusely. He went to explore the car, & took a look around it, Just to see the great job that the detailer shop did.

“Happy Birthday, Super Seal, You deserve the best of everything”, The Shorter Man said, as he smiled, & kissed him sweetly, Steve returned the kiss, & they held hands. “This is the best birthday ever, Danno, Thank you so much”, as he pulled him closer to him, & they cuddled, & snuggled closer to each other. “Come on, I am taking you out to dinner, I got reservations at your favorite steakhouse”, They shut off the lights, & closed up everything, & put the alarm on, They were on their way to their desired destination in a matter of minutes.

The End.


End file.
